Winsomeness (TID)
by LeighNephilim
Summary: 250 Erotica/Romance prompts from DeviantArt user Ririmania1335. All done using characters from The Infernal Devices, specifically Will/Tessa/Jem with the occasional supporting/minor character or couple thrown in! Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Tessa sat at her vanity, her eyes absorbing herself in the candlelight of the room. Down the hall, she could hear the croon of James's violin. As hard as she tried to clear it from her mind, all she could think about was Will. _Will, Will, Will_. His name ran through her head, leaving a sweet yet bitter taste in the back of her throat. Thinking of him dug up old memories, ones of passionate kisses shared in the attic and fizzing lemonade on a chilly balcony. Tessa's chest flushed; she instinctively gripped the jade pendant that hung around her neck. 

At some point during her reverie, Jem had stopped playing his violin. Tessa frowned slightly; the music and the candlelight always made her feel so calm and nice, and she loved to hear Jem play. When he played his violin, it was like a door to his soul opened. He was free in those minutes or hours when he practiced. Nothing could hold him back. 

There was a creak behind her as the door opened. Tessa giggled. 

"James, what are you doing?" 

Jem gave no response. He only shut the door, then locked it, and then continued into the room. His steps were lighter than usual. The corners of Tessa's lips turned up as she heard him approach her. 

"You shouldn't be in my bedchambers, you know. It's not-" 

And then she saw him in the mirror of her vanity. Not Jem. 

Will. 

Tessa's breath caught in her throat. She felt her whole body go numb as she twisted to face him. Her voice dropped to a whisper. 

"What are you doing here? Are you mad! Charlotte- Jem- someone will _find you_ here!" Tessa whispered with such a vigor that her voice tiptoed on the verge of cracking. Will shook his head. 

"No one will find me here, Tessie," he whispered, finally approaching her chair. He placed his hands on the back, feeling the material between his fingers. "You know that just as well as I do." 

Tessa turned away from Will and looked at herself in her mirror. _Damn it_ , she thought. Her chest and neck were covered in red splotches. Of embarrassment, or arousal? She couldn't tell for sure, but supposed it was a mix of both. She would never admit that. 

"I don't. You should leave, Will, before we do-" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Before we do anything I'll- we'll- regret."

Will took a step back, his eyebrows raising in shock. 

"What do you think I'm here for, Tessie?" he queried, raising his hands in a surrender. Tessa huffed and clenched her fists. 

"Don't treat me like I'm an imbecile, William!" She stood vigorously from her chair. "You come into my bedchambers and lock the door- I _know_ what you're here for! And I know you should leave!" 

"Yes, you _know_ I should." Will looked to her flushed chest and cheeks and then raised an eyebrow. "But is that what you _want_ , Tessie?" 

Tessa hesitated before nodding vigorously. 

"I am promised to James. You, of all people, should respect that bond. You're his _parabatai_ , Will," Tessa said, averting her clouded gray eyes. 

"I understand that, Tessie-" 

"My name is Theresa," Tessa said, crossing her arms as Will snickered. 

"I understand the bond, _Theresa_. But you didn't answer my question: What is it you _want_. Knowledge is one thing. I know that I shouldn't goad the vampires, lest they bite me. But I want to, just for that thrill." He closed the space between him and Tessa until their noses were almost touching. "Don't you want that _thrill_?" 

Tessa felt a fire take over her body. He smelled like bar soap and the leather of his gear. She let out a shaky breath. 

"This isn't-" 

Will shook his head. 

"Do you want the thrill, Tessie?" Will asked. Tessa glanced to his lips, then back up to his eyes. She knew she should say 'no' and kick him out and go back to sleep. But here he was, in front of her, so open and inviting. Tessa nodded. Her long fingers gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer than was humanly possible. 

"Yes, oh, God. I want- I want all of it!" 

Will kissed her hard on the mouth, reveling in the tiny moans that were coming from the back of her throat as he moved his hands around her body. Tessa tilted her head back as he moved his mouth down her neck and onto her décolletage. He sucked and nipped at her collar bones; Tessa knew full well that there would be a bruise there tomorrow, but now, she didn't care. She could feel Will's desire pressing against her through the cloth of his pants and the thin cotton of her night gown. 

"You don't know how long I've been longing to touch you, Tessa," he groaned as he laid her back onto her bed. He hiked up her nightgown around her waist.

"I see the way you look at me, William. At my chest. I deny that you're discreet about it," Tessa said as she watched Will undress himself. He removed the tie around his neck before pausing. A devious smirk took over his face. "What are you thinking of, Will?"

He bent over Tessa with the tie in his hands.

"Close your eyes." 

Tessa did as instructed, and she allowed him to tie it around her eyes. 

In complete darkness, her senses were stimulated any more. Tessa could feel Will's breath on her inner thigh, then between her legs. When he pressed his mouth to her, she wanted to scream. She had never been with Will before, not like this. And never in her life did she think she would have a man who she was not betrothed to between her legs while she was blindfolded. If she were feeling in a funny sort of mood, Tessa might have laughed. But now, she only moaned. She moaned when Will entered his tongue into her. She moaned again when he reached up to toy with her hardened nipples. Finally, Will placed his hand over her mouth and came up from between her legs. 

Tessa laid on the bed, motionless, for moments without receiving a touch from Will. Finally, he took a deep breath. 

"Oh, if you could see yourself, Tessie," he chuckled. "Your mother would have a fit." 

"Don't speak of my mother now, Will. Just-" Tessa took a deep breath in and wrapped her legs around Will's back. "-Keep going." 

Will chuckled. His hands wrapped around her waist, and Tessa felt him press against her inner thigh. She sucked in air as he moved closer and closer to entering her between her legs. 

"Nervous, Tessie?" Will queried. "I promise it won't hurt, if that's what you're nervous about." 

Tessa shook her head. "Not nervous," she whispered between breaths. "Excited." 

Will laughed. "Excited, then." 

He pressed into her. Tessa was thankful that his hand was by her mouth; she would have woken up the whole Institute if she had screamed the way she wanted to when Will penetrated her.

His moans grew louder as he continued thrusting; it was Tessa, this time, that had to shush him. It did nearly nothing, though. Will's moans continued to grow louder and louder as time went on. Every time Tessa gripped for him, he moaned. He moaned when she moved her head or licked her lips or shifted her hips. 

"Good God,Tessa," he grunted, pressing into her faster and harder. "I think- I'm going to-" 

He pressed himself into Tessa one last time, and the world exploded. Her back arched. Her fingers clawed at anything to grab onto. She curled my toes and bit her lip and let her body shake and shake and shake, an earthquake of sexual tension and emotions. 

Will's hand removed the blindfold from her eyes. 

"Good God, Tessie," he whispered, drawing a hand from her chin to her thigh. "You're gorgeous. How did I let you slip away?"


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p1"span class="s1"Tessa awoke in Jem's arms, her body void of clothing. The two were swathed in a single white sheet; the rest of the blankets had been kicked to the ground during the activities of last class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"James noticed Tessa's fluttering eyelids. He pressed a finger to her nose until her eyes opened wide and she /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Jem," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse, which made her giggle. "James."br /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Saying his name- his emfull/em name- brought black a flood of memories. Drunken giggles and his nimble hand on her back, leading her up to his room. A smear of silver hair and 'I love you's and sweat mixing with other class="Apple-converted-space" br /br /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Theresa," Jem said with a joking tone in his words. Tessa grinned and pressed her lips to his. Jem giggled against her mouth. He gripped the sheet cotton sheet tight and pulled it over class="Apple-converted-space" br /br /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Tessa opened her eyes and just stared. Jem looked so healthy in the pale white cotton light; she couldn't tell if he had dark circles or an angular jaw or a pallid complexion. He was just Jem, just her James. She closed her eyes again and savored the /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"When they pulled away, Jem pulled her closer to /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I hope you don't feel that I spoiled our love after last night, Tessa," he whispered, his mouth pressed against her tangled mess of brown hair. "I know we aren't married yet. But…" Jem's eyes gazed away from Tessa. They looked for something /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""But emwhat/em, James?" she /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""But I don't know if I will be alive long enough to consummate a marriage to you, Tessa, my darling."br /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Tessa felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She shook her head /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You can't think like that, James. You can't… you have to keep your head high, my love." She reached her hand out and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "You have to think of the future- of a emhappy /emfuture. One where we're together always. Here, at the Institute, or even in Shanghai-"br /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She broke off as Jem fell into a fit of coughing. Tessa watched him with wide eyes until it faded; the fit had shook his body to the core. There was blood on his hands that he had covered his mouth with. He looked down at his hands, an air of sadness coming over him. Jem's face /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Oh," he whispered. His voice was but a mere croak. "Tessa, I- I'm sorry. You know it, deep down, but you long for something I cannot give you."br /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"James climbed from the bed, making his way to the basin of water on the nightstand by the door. Tessa watched his back as he walked, the way his muscles contracted and retracted in his back when he coughed again. She wrapped herself in the blanket and /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I know it consciously, James. I'm not denying the fact that you're dying. I'm not that naive. I only wish for you to stop dwelling on it!"br /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"James turned around to face her. His hands were dripping a watery, diluted mix of blood and class="Apple-converted-space" br /br /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Stop dwelling on it? I'm emdying/em, Tessa!" he cried. Tessa nodded, her brown hair shaking wildly around her /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I know you're dying, James. But you know it to be true, stressing over it makes you emeven sicker/em!"br /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jem pushed past her, trying to get to the emyin fen /embox on his nightstand. Tessa gripped his arm and pulled her close to /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""The Jem I was with last night, the one I made love to," she whispered softly, almost seductively. "He wasn't worried or afraid of what might happen down the road. And he was emhappy/em."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jem, without a second thought, gripped her waist through the sheet. The white cotton soaked up the watery blood on his hands, but neither of them cared. Tessa dropped the sheet to the /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Standing naked in front of Jem in the broad daylight made her feel rich. Rich in attention and power. He looked at her like she was the moon in the night sky, like she was a statue carved from gold. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes travelled the length of her /br /span/p  
p class="p1""Tessa." She looked up to him, her eyes searching his face as a small smile crept onto her lips. "emTessa/em."br /br /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jem wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, their hips pressing against each other. Tessa took a sharp breath in and buried her head in Jem's /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I love you," she whispered, trailing her hands up and down his back. "I love you, I love you, I love-"br /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jem took a faulty step forwards to regain his balance, but it sent the both of them tumbling to the ground. They landed on the discarded sheet, a tangle of sweaty limbs and heavy class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Tessa looked deep into Jem's eyes. She lowered her face onto his slowly, reveling in how sweet it was to kiss him like this. Slow and passionate, yet gingerly. When Tessa kissed him, her world exploded. Jem tasted like copper, but she didn't mind it. All that mattered was his grip on her hips as she moved to straddle him, trying not to break their /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Jem," she breathed. "James, please."br /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jem chuckled. He removed one of his hands from her hip to brush her hair away from her face. His smile was /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""emPlease /emwhat?" he queried. Tess ran her hands over his /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Please emme/em," she whispered hoarsely. Jem lifted his head up to meet her lips. His hands covered her breasts, cupped the side of her face and her backside. Every time he touched her, she would inhale sharply and close her eyes in class="Apple-converted-space" br /br /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"There had been time, she remembered, when he refused to touch her like this. emHow sad a time that was/em, Tessa thought. She smirked as Jem slowly pressed into her, but her smirk was quickly replaced by a brief expression of pain. Tessa was emsore/em, but as Jem kept going, she found she didn't realize it. Instead, she hunched over, gripping his shoulders with her hands, her hips shifting back and /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""James," she gasped. "James. Jem. emI love you/em."br /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jem smiled, though it was more of a grimace. He reached up behind Tessa's neck and pulled her down closer so that her ear was near his mouth. Tessa could hear his heavy breathing. This close to him, she could smell him; he smelled like the tangy metallic scent of emyin fen/em and the sourness of sweat. Or perhaps the sweat was coming from her. She couldn't tell. Everything they were was mixed, /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Tessa," he groaned. His hand slipped from her neck back to her hips. He shifted her hips up and down ever so slightly, low moans coming from the back of his throat. "You are my everything. emWo ai ni/em."br /br /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Tessa's heart skipped a beat; her breath caught in her throat and she didn't release it until he had pressed their skin close together and finished. She stayed straddled atop of him, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her class="Apple-converted-space" br /br /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""James Carstairs," she whispered. Tessa's voice was scratchy when she spoke. "You are my everything as well."/span/p 


End file.
